


King and Lionheart (A Valhalla Blues fanmix)

by PlotDotOh (TheCheerfulPornographer)



Series: Valhalla Blues [4]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheerfulPornographer/pseuds/PlotDotOh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for fun, some music to go with the Valhalla Blues series.  Focuses on the Clint/Coulson side of thing.</p>
<p>(All songs are linked on YouTube.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Lionheart (A Valhalla Blues fanmix)

**Tracklist**

**1\. The Mountain Goats —[Sax Rohmer #1](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUbFljMLIY8)*** [official video]

Fog lifts from the harbor, dawn goes down today  
An agent crests the shadows of the nearby alleyway  
Piles of broken bricks, sign posts on the path  
Every moment points towards the aftermath

**2\. TV on the Radio —[Satellite](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELvUfQd3knw)** [music only]

Your voice was a satellite spinning next to me   
Now I can't hear   
Over the radio, someone said a satellite just went down into the sea

Now I'm waiting for a signal or a sound, where can you be found now  
My love  
Where can you be?  
Waiting for a signal or a sound

**3\. The National —[Slow Show](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KhGUE_KjIo)** [fanmade video]

I want to hurry home to you  
Put on a slow, dumb show for you  
And crack you up

(You know I dreamed about you   
For 29 years before I saw you) 

**4\. Dessa —[Into the Spin](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucNDCRk_RvE%20)**** [official video]

Arms out, arms out  
Turn into the spin  
It's lovely and brief  
With just gravity and me

**5\. Of Monsters and Men —[King and Lionheart](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AiSrCPvpco%20)** [music + lyrics]

His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly  
Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind.  
Though far away, though far away, though far away  
We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same.

 

* Sorry, Johnlock fans. I know this is your joint, but I think it applies well to these guys, too.

** Dessa is awesome, and everyone should go listen to [Castor, the Twin](http://dessa.bandcamp.com/releases) right now.

**Author's Note:**

> And as the world comes to an end   
> I'll be here to hold your hand  
> 'Cause you're my king and I'm your lion-heart.


End file.
